Halo Fanon talk:Fanon of the Month
Format Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in the rules, refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed without notice. To submit an article for nomination as Fanon of the Month, please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME (0) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Briefly describe the nominated article. #VOTE Nomination Pool April (closed) Jane-B337 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 21st, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' March 26th, 2015 *'Description —' An older article that was created shortly before my arrival on the site, Jane was one of the Spartan pages I read through a number of times as a new user, and I feel that it still deserves recognition even today for its quality and interesting story. # As per nomination # What Brodie said. Its an excellent article really deserves more recognition for its quality and character. --DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:26, March 26, 2015 (UTC) # To quote Fiddler on the Roof, "I like her, she makes me happy" cause Headhunters make me happy. User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff # I miss Matty. Crai. That Damn Sniper 01:10, March 31, 2015 (UTC) # Per above.- http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 23:47, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ---- Gamma Company *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 14th,2014 *'Date of Nomination —' March 26th, 2015 *'Description —' A canon unit article that Asniper has not only personally expanded on, but has allowed and even encouraged others to drop in their own Gammas, it's highly inclusive not to mention well written and just adds another way for the community to work together. # As per nomination User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff # Hands down the best organization article the site has seen in a while. Sniper has gone to incredible lengths to incorporate as much from the collected Gamma articles on the site as possible. # Sniper has been working on this for ages now, so I think a little bit of recognition is overdue. --LOMI Speaketh 00:37, April 1, 2015 (UTC) May (Closed) UNSC Dash (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' March 6th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' April 1st, 2015 *'Description —' A corvette bold enough to make the claim of being the fastest ship in the UNSC Navy. # An article actively being worked on that deserves attention. That Damn Sniper 05:07, April 2, 2015 (UTC) # Leo's put a lot of work into this article over the past couple of years and it really does deserve its place in the spotlight. # An article that has seen a lot of development and improvement over the years. Definitely deserving of FOTM. # In my opinion, the best ship article on this site, full of thoughtful detail that makes me explode with nerdy excitement. I am proud to call it part of Swarmverse. I can happily fade into obscurity safe in the knowledge that Leo is producing such stupendously high quality work :) ---- Halo 4: ODST *'Writer -' *'Nominator -' *'Date of Creation -' May 10th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination -' April 8th, 2015 *'Description -' A fan-made game of a group of ODSTs on Earth fighting in Washington DC during the Battle of Earth in 2552. # I think this article is nicely written and fit for FotM status. 14:55, April 8, 2015 (UTC) June (Closed) Victorian Independent State *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' December 24th, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' May 7th, 2015 *'Description —' An article detailing the rise of an independently-controlled rebel colony that broke out of UNSC control during the Human-Covenant War. Lancer's done a lot of work on this article recently, and I'm impressed by the lengths gone to fully detail the problems surrounding the creation of such a state and how both the colony and its inhabitants were affected. # As per nomination. # Lancer never ceases to impress me with his willingness to tell the Insurrectionist side of the Halo story. This article is no exception.User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 04:16, May 22, 2015 (UTC) # Lancer has put up with a lot of grief for his focus on the Insurrection. His interest in the topic is a bit of a thankless one, as it leads to a lot of people dismissing his work without realizing that he is truly one of the more active and capable contributors on the site. The Victorian article is just one of the latest examples of the hard work he puts into creating quality articles without a whole lot of recognition from other users. ---- F/A-440 *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 31, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' May 11, 2015 *'Description —' A well designed and well written fighter, with lots of technical details. # As per nomination Lieutenant Davis ---- Cody-B042 (Winner) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' October 7th, 2011 *'Date of Nomination —' May 11th, 2015 *'Description —' A Beta who participates in and survives Torpedo to be reassigned to ONI. # Its paragraphs individually are a little short and it could do with a few more images, but this reminds me a lot of the kind of articles that used to be nominated for FotM. That Damn Sniper 02:48, May 12, 2015 (UTC) # I give my full support to this article. It inspired me to do more character pages than others, which I'm gonna do shortly. 10:40, May 16, 2015 (UTC) # # It's nice to see someone putting some work into a good Spartan article. I approve --LOMI Speaketh 00:04, May 22, 2015 (UTC) # A well done article. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 04:00, May 23, 2015 (UTC) July (Open) 2015 Winners April 2015 *Jane-B337 by Matt-256 May 2015 *UNSC Dash by Leo Fox June 2015 *Cody-B042 by Spartan-D042